Hey! What's Going On?
by Neweii
Summary: O pequeno Hugh sempre desejou poder crescer e se tornar mais alto que sua amiga Rosa. Mas o que ele não imaginava é que, na mesma medida em que sua altura fosse aumentando, a garota teria obtido outras vantagens sobre ele. Two-shot (sequelshipping) (Aproveitem para ver o Nate soltando sua criatividade)
1. Chapter 1

Quando mais jovem, era comum Hugh entrar em discussões com Rosa por causa das suas diferenças de altura. Ele ficava muito irritado sempre que ela alcançava algo que ele não podia, como quando ele queria pegar algum livro na estante e precisava ficar nas pontas dos pés, enquanto ela podia fazer isso normalmente, ou quando eles subiam na árvore do quintal e ela conseguia alcançar os galhos mais altos, rápida como um Pansage.

Então, o pequeno Hugh sempre desejou poder crescer e se tornar mais alto que a amiga. E, dia após dia, ele tomava um copo de Moomoo Milk, com a máxima disciplina, como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de tônico que lhe concederia o poder para resolver seus problemas.

E, de fato, o dia em que ele conseguiu alcançar aquela estante chegou, e mais tempo se passou até ele superar sua amiga Rosa em altura.

_–E sem contar com a altura do cabelo, viu? – ele se gabaria. Agora, o pequeno Hugh sorriria triunfante e provocaria sua amiga, assim como ela fizera quando era ele quem estava no "nível" mais baixo._

Mas o que o Hugh daquela época não imaginava é que, na mesma medida em que sua altura fosse aumentando, a garota teria obtido outras "vantagens" sobre ele. Assim como ele foi crescendo e ficando mais parecido com um homem, sua amiga também crescera e estava mais parecida com uma mulher. A primeira vez que ele teve esse pensamento o deixou bem desconcertado.

–_Essa é a Rosa! A Rosa idiota que te apelidou de cabelo de Qwilfish, a mesma Rosa que colocou Spelon Berries no seu lanche e te fez cuspir fogo!_– Ele repetiu mentalmente. _Ela poderia estar num corpo crescido agora, mas definitivamente ainda era a garotinha de antes._

Ou ao menos foi isso foi o que ele tinha pensado antes de vê-la batalhando com o Team Plasma com a determinação de uma adulta, e, depois disso, na porta dos Pokéstar Studios, cercada por fãs que conquistou. E, com o passar do tempo, Rosa o provou muitas vezes que já era mais do que aquela garotinha que conheceu em sua infância em Aspertia City. E ele foi se convencendo, pouco a pouco, de que ela já não era mais tão criança assim. ...E nem ele era.

Hugh percebeu isso quando Rosa lhe disse que ele tinha se tornado mais forte e, que ela não sabia explicar, mas ele tinha se tornado mais solidário também. Na hora, ele não soube o que responder. Ele mesmo tinha começado a notar algumas mudanças quando tomou atitudes que não imaginava tomar, surpreendendo a si mesmo; mas, ouvir aquilo de Rosa realmente tinha um sabor especial. E ele sentiu que realmente estava crescendo, não só na altura.

Quando ela começou a treinar para a liga, os encontros entre eles se tornaram mais raros e ele não pôde evitar sentir sua falta e querer vê-la. Então, quando ele finalmente conseguiu encontrá-la de novo, sentiu uma intensa ansiedade e nostalgia. Isso foi algo que ele não entendeu muito bem no momento.

E essa sensação só piorou quando Rosa o abraçou, fazendo calafrios percorrerem seu corpo. Ele ficou tão nervoso e confuso com aquilo que acabou dando uma bronca na garota. Porém, quando ela reclamou que eles não se viam faz tempo e ela tinha ficado com saudades dele, então ela não podia evitar querer abraçá-lo, ele foi pego de surpresa, e ficou completamente desarmado.

Mais tarde naquele dia, depois de uma batalha, eles relaxavam sentados em um banco, enquanto Rosa falava sem parar sobre tudo que ela tinha feito nos últimos dias: sobre as pessoas com quem tinha batalhado, os pokémon que ela tinha encontrado e muitas outras coisas que escapavam aos ouvidos de Hugh. Ele não a escutava; sua mente completamente capturada pela bela visão de sua amiga despenteada pelo vento, com o pôr-do-sol ao fundo. O que antes lhe pareciam cabelos estranhamente arrumados em forma de donuts, agora lhe pareciam atraentes, emoldurando o rosto da menina. E, quem diria que um dia ele pensaria isso, mas aquele estilo tão único dela até que era ...meigo.

Naquele momento, ele sentiu uma estranha vontade de tocá-la e aproximou-se inconscientemente. A garota emudeceu, surpresa com o súbito encurtamento da distância entre eles. Felizmente, sua consciência não o traiu completamente e o chamou à realidade momentos antes de fazer algo de que pudesse se arrepender.

_–Tem uma folha presa em um dos seus donuts... – ele disse, fingindo tirar algo do cabelo da menina._

E, logo em seguida, inventou uma desculpa para sair rapidamente da presença dela. Aquele comportamento estranho o deixou assustado consigo mesmo e ele precisava clarear sua mente. A garota, sem entender ao certo a situação, apenas o encarou partir e, inconscientemente, levou uma das mãos à região em que antes ele tinha lhe tocado.

Depois daquele dia, ele passou a ter sonhos com Rosa, e todos eles, de alguma forma, terminavam em alguma espécie de contato físico. O último, ainda bem vivo em sua memória, tinha terminado em um beijo...

Romance? Beijo? Quando mais novo ele simplesmente faria uma cara de nojo à simples menção dessas palavras. E ele passou a se perguntar quando foi que a garota passou a ter um significado diferente para ele. Sim, ela já não era mais apenas sua amiga de infância.

Ele fechou os olhos e pensou na amiga. Ultimamente nenhum detalhe passava despercebido por seus olhos. Seu cabelo suave como seda, seus cílios longos, a coloração rosada de suas bochechas, sua pele e ...seus lábios. Eles pareciam tão convidativos...

E ele se perguntava: quando foi que ver o sorriso dela passou a ser o objetivo de suas conversas? Quando foi que seus olhos começaram a parecer tão brilhantes? E... ela sempre tinha cheirado a rosas? Ele não sabia a resposta para nenhuma dessas perguntas.

O garoto suspirou fundo. Seus pensamentos sobre ela não lhe davam trégua e isso estava começando a preocupá-lo seriamente. Ele começou a cometer deslizes em batalhas e a gota d'água foi quando conseguiu a proeza de perder uma batalha para um Audino selvagem. Ele precisava tomar uma atitude! Não podia deixar aquilo afetar seu rendimento! Foi então, que ele resolveu pedir a opinião de um amigo.

–Então você fica facilmente perdido em pensamentos sobre ela e não consegue se livrar deles? – Nate tinha uma mão sob o queixo, analisando a situação.

Hugh acenou a cabeça afirmativamente. O outro garoto refletiu por um tempo.

–Hm... O caso parece sério mesmo... Visto que você está nesse estágio, – ele falava como se estivesse diagnosticando algum tipo de doença - só há uma solução!

Hugh olhou ansiosamente para ele.

–Qual é? Eu faço qualquer coisa para voltar ao normal! – ele estava visivelmente desesperado.

–Você só está estressado assim por guardar tudo para si. – Ele disse, relaxando a cabeça nos braços - Para acabar com isso, você tem que contar a ela como se sente. Só assim, você vai se livrar desse fardo. – ele encarou seriamente o amigo.

–V-você diz que eu tenho que me d-declarar? – Hugh começou a suar frio.

–Ah, cara, não é tão complicado assim. Você só tem que bolar um plano e seguir passo a passo. Nunca falha. – ele falava como se fosse experiente no assunto.

Hugh não pareceu se tranquilizar com aquilo; ainda pensava em como encaixar declaração e ele no mesmo contexto.

–Não fique tenso, eu vou te ajudar! – ele se aproximou e deu tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do outro - Comigo ajudando, não tem como dar errado! – ele piscou confiantemente para o amigo. - E o pior que pode acontecer é ela dizer não. Mas como vocês são amigos de infância, isso não deve ser grande problema. Você só vai ter que aprender a conviver com a Friendzone...

O jovem não tinha tanta certeza se seria capaz de realizar aquele feito, muito menos se poderia lidar bem com uma eterna frienzone, mas seria melhor tentar resolver do que continuar assim, como estava. Além disso, o seu amigo parecia confiante... E sempre dizem que quem não arrisca não petisca, não é? Ele torcia para que a resposta fosse sim.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Como prometido, aqui está a finalização dessa estória. __Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo e achei que ficou fofo. Espero que concordem comigo._**

O céu estava branco quando Hugh chegou a Nimbasa City, sinal de que poderia nevar. Ele esfregou as mãos para se aquecer, hoje estava realmente mais frio que o habitual e seria bom se Rosa viesse agasalhada.

Ele olhou na direção de um arbusto, seu amigo Nate lhe proporcionava uma visão bem excêntrica, disfarçado como estava, fazendo sinais positivos para ele. Um par de óculos escuros não tinha sido suficiente para ele, e o garoto tinha vindo com um figurino que parecia saído de um dos filmes dos Pokéstar Studios. Hugh não estava botando muito fé naquele plano mirabolante que seu amigo tinha bolado, e estava pensando seriamente em desistir.

-E-Eu vou embora! – disse ele, constrangido com a situação a que estava se sujeitando. Se quisesse fugir, o momento certo era esse.

Na mesma hora, Nate saiu de detrás dos arbustos e o segurou. Algumas pessoas olharam surpresas para o garoto extravagantemente disfarçado.

-Você já veio até aqui, não vai voltar atrás agora! – ele disse tentando conter o amigo, que se debatia querendo fugir.

-N-Não! Isso é ridículo! Eu não vou fazer isso!

-Você não vai jogar todo o nosso trabalho no lixo por causa da sua insegurança! Acorda, cara! – ele chacoalhou o amigo – Para onde foi sua confiança? Nós já combinamos tudo o que você vai fazer e eu vou estar aqui para dar suporte se algo sair inesperado. Não tem como não dar certo. Relaxe!

-...Tá bom.

Hugh pareceu se acalmar um pouco depois daquilo e Nate o soltou após ver que ele não iria mais tentar fugir.

-Mas isso era mesmo necessário? – ele apontou para o cabelo, penteado para baixo a muito custo.

-Você não disse que não queria que ela te visse como um "cabeça de Qwilfish"? – ele tinha uma mão sob o queixo- Essa foi a melhor solução em que consegui pensar. Além disso, segundo a pesquisa que eu fiz com algumas treinadoras, inclusive líderes de ginásio, o tipo "certinho" parece fazer mais sucesso que o tipo "rebelde"...

Hugh arqueou uma sobrancelha, ele não sabia se podia dar credibilidade ao que o companheiro dizia, mas, se ele teve todo o trabalho de pesquisar, então aquilo devia fazer algum sentido.

Ele suspirou fundo, se dando por vencido. Era bom que ela gostasse daquilo mesmo, porque ele estava se sentindo ridículo...

-Olha, ela está vindo! – Nate tinha os olhos fixos na entrada do parque. Hugh olhou na mesma direção e viu sua amiga caminhando alegremente.

-Mas que raios... – Hyuu exclamou ao reperar que ela usava um casaco tão grosso, que a fazia andar como um Piplup.

Nate lhe deu um empurrão, indicando a menina com a cabeça.

– Vá até ela, é a sua deixa! – em seguida o menino colocou seus óculos escuros e saltou para trás do arbusto. Hugh o olhou inseguro por um tempo e o amigo fez um sinal de "Vai em frente, cara!".

Ele suspirou fundo. Agora não tinha escapatória. Dando um passo para frente, se posicionou no campo de visão da amiga, ela deveria vê-lo em breve.

-La-la-la-la-la! – a jovem vinha cantarolando uma canção que Hugh reconheceu já ter ouvido antes, talvez no ginásio de Roxie.

Ela finalmente levantou os olhos na sua direção e ele estava prestes a falar com ela, quando a garota desviou o olhar e passou direto por ele.

-...- Hugh ficou paralisado e mudo por um tempo. Ele nunca tinha experimentado a sensação de ser ignorado por Rosa. E aquilo foi bem chocante para ele...

-Psssiu! – ele recuperou seus sentidos ao ver Nate acenando do arbusto – Hey, cara, vai atrás dela! Enquanto você fica aí de bobeira, outro cara já se aproximou dela!

Hugh se virou tão rapidamente que deixaria qualquer Pokémon que soubesse usar Rapid Spin com inveja. Ele avistou a amiga próximo à roda gigante, conversando com um rapaz. Francamente, como ela podia ignorar ele daquele jeito quando eles tinham marcado de se encontrar e ainda por cima ficar de conversinha com outro cara na frente dele? Uma pequena fúria começou a crescer dentro de seu peito, enquanto ele caminhava em direção à dupla.

-Puxa, que coincidência te encontrar aqui, Curtis! – Rosa sorria simpaticamente.

-Pois é. Não é toda dia que se encontra a nova campeã de Unova... Parece até uma peça do destino! – o garoto tinha um sorriso suave no rosto.

_Peça do destino? 'Cê tá de brincadeira, né? _– Hugh pensou, soltando uma exclamação de desgosto.

-Então, como nós dois estamos aqui, o que você acha de darmos uma volta na roda gigante?

-Ah, sabe o que é, Curtis? É que eu já tenho plan- a garota não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi surpreendida por um amigo furioso que surgira, do nada, ao seu lado.

-Ela vai ter que recusar. – ele colocou um braço sobre seus ombros – Ela veio se encontrar comigo hoje.

-Hugh? É você? – ela olhou para o garoto, incrédula – Eu quase não te reconheci com este cabelo!

-A-Ah... Então é assim... – Curtis sorriu sem graça. Pensando no grande papel de bobo que tinha feito. – Então, eu vou deixar vocês a sós. Outro dia nos falamos, Rosa. – e ele se despediu, com um sorriso um meio triste no rosto. Hugh ficou olhando-o se distanciar, impressionado com sua habilidade de sorrir independentemente da situação.

-Hugh, você não precisava ser tão brusco! Você me deu um susto chegando assim, de repente!

Ele olhou para a garota, seu rosto assumindo um tom vermelho quando percebeu que seu braço ainda estava depositado nos ombros dela. Rapidamente, o garoto recolheu seu membro, procurando uma maneira de se justificar. Esses ataques de fúria sempre o colocavam em maus lençóis.

-Ah... Err... – ele procurou as palavras certas e, não encontrando, ele mudou de assunto – Olha, tem um lugar vago na Roda Gigante! Vamos entrar! – ele tomou a dianteira e entrou na cabine vaga. Rosa continuou parada um tempo no local, esperando a resposta, mas, quando viu que não receberia uma, ela soltou um suspiro e o seguiu.

O operador fechou a porta e, à medida que a cabine se ergueu no céu, o silêncio também cresceu.

_Droga, o Nate tinha dito que era para eu conduzi-la para dentro cavalheirescamente, mas, no impulso, eu acabei entrando na frente! – _a mente do garoto estava uma desordem.

Ele então observou que a garota a sua frente lhe observava calada, seu olhar tinha algo de diferente. Parecia ser... uma ponta de curiosidade? Ele sabia que estava agindo estranho, mas, tinha ficado tão óbvio assim? Ah, droga, ele tinha que seguir o próximo passo, o próximo passo! Qual era mesmo? Ah!

"_Aja naturalmente."_

_Como se age naturalmente quando se está numa situação forjada? Droga, Nate..._ – ele pensou. Mas, resolveu se arriscar com uma frase comum:

-C-Como foi seu dia? – sua voz saiu um tanto quanto forçada.

-Hã? – a garota foi pega de surpresa. Seu amigo nunca fora de perguntar esse tipo de coisa. (Mas também, normalmente, era ela quem começava a falar antes que ele tivesse chance disso) – Como ainda é cedo, não deu tempo de fazer muita coisa... Eu apenas me acordei, comi, me arrumei e vim até aqui encontrar com você.

-Ah, entendi...

_Argh, que raios de pergunta eu fui fazer? Era óbvio que ela não teria muito que relatar. Ainda são 10 da manhã!_

-... – ela continuou a observá-lo, intensamente.

Ele começou a suar frio e desviou o olhar. Nate não tinha previsto o que fazer em situações como essa.

-Hugh... – ela o chamou, tirando o garoto de seus pensamentos – Você não está agindo normalmente hoje.

O garoto pôde sentir um pouco de desespero penetrar seu corpo. E se ela descobrisse tudo? E se ela não estivesse gostando do passeio? Será que ela já ia rejeitá-lo?

-Você está muito tenso. – ela se aproximou e colocou uma mão no ombro do menino. Ele engoliu em seco. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que está tão nervoso? E, o que eu queria perguntar desde o começo, o que diabos você fez com seu cabelo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-..!

Hugh não sabia como responder a todas aquelas perguntas, então ele optou por fugir das duas primeiras (que levariam à razão pela qual ele tinha convidado ela até o parque, e ele ainda não estava pronto para confessar seus sentimentos) e resolveu responder a última, que parecia mais fácil.

-Me disseram que eu ficava melhor com o cabelo assim. – isso era uma meia verdade. Nate não tinha dito exatamente isso, mas era como se tivesse dito.

-Eu não concordo! Eu prefiro seu cabelo de Qwilfish! – após dizer isso, ela rapidamente tapou a boca. Normalmente o amigo não gostava de ser chamado assim. - ...Quero dizer, eu gosto do seu cabelo normal. Ele tem um charme próprio. – ele sorriu, tentando animá-lo.

A garota não soube, mas aquelas palavras deixaram seu amigo incrivelmente feliz. Quase como se tivessem empurrado todo o seu nervosismo para fora, deixando apenas uma sensação de euforia dentro dele.

-...Obrigada. – ele virou o rosto, temendo que ela visse através de sua expressão o que ele não tinha tido coragem de dizer –E-Eu também gosto dos seus donuts. – tentou elogiá-la também.

-Donuts?! Hugh, você tinha prometido que não ia mais me chamar assim! – ela protestou ao ouvir o apelido, e, o garoto não viu, mas também surgiu um traço de vermelho em seu rosto, o que significava que ela provavelmente gostara do elogio.

-Pfff - Ele observou o rosto da amiga, que estava de bochechas infladas, e não pôde conter um sorriso. Ela era muito fofa.

-Ah, você está rindo de mim, não está? – ela cruzou os braços e inflou mais a bochecha, fazendo Hugh rir ainda mais.

-Eu não tenho culpa se você está parecendo um Mudkip! – do jeito que ele ria agora, nem parecia que estava nervoso há tão pouco tempo atrás. Mas estar perto da pessoa de quem se gosta tinha esse poder mesmo, não é? De provocar uma reviravolta de emoções, de te deixar desesperado e extasiado.

-Hunf! Você nem pode rir. Está parecendo um Ralts! – ela resmungou.

-O quê?! – ele foi pego pelo comentário. Um Ralts? Um RALTS?! Ele ia matar Nate...

-Hahaha – ela riu a ver a reação exagerada dele. – Deixa que eu resolvo isso para você! – e ela se levantou, fazendo a cabine oscilar.

-C-Calma aí, Rosa! – ele ficou assustado com a súbita variação de equilíbrio.

-Não seja medroso, foi só uma pequena turbulência. – ela disse sentando do lado dele – Agora, voltando ao assunto... – ela levantou as duas mãos, divertidamente, e começou a bagunçar o cabelo dele freneticamente. Os cabelos, naturalmente rebeldes, voltaram a seu estado original.

-E-Ei! – ele foi pego de surpresa por aquilo e segurou as mãos dela.

-Está bem melhor agora! - Ela olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu um daqueles sorrisos especiais que só ela sabia como dar.

Uma torrente de sentimentos inundou seu coração. E ele sentiu aquela urgência de tocá-la que ele sentia toda vez que ela sorria daquele jeito. Hugh se aproximou pouco a pouco, ainda segurando as mãos dela, e ela silenciou.

Dessa vez, diferente da vez em que ela tinha ficado confusa quando ele se aproximou demais, ela parecia entender a situação. Seu rosto assumiu um tom rosado, mas ela não o desviou.

"_Quando tiver a oportunidade certa, kiss the girl!"_

De repente, as palavras de Nate ressoaram na cabeça de Hugh e aquilo foi tão anticlimático, que ele recuou completamente. Seu rosto assumiu um tom violento de vermelho quando ele percebeu o que tinha estado prestes a fazer. Sua vergonha aumentou quando ele percebeu que a garota não o impedira.

-Hugh? – ela o chamou com uma voz curiosa, mas serena.

-E-Eu... A-Aquilo de agora a p-pouco, eu-

Ele não conseguia pronunciar uma frase direito e isso o estava deixando ainda mais nervoso. A menina o observou calada. Ela sabia que seu amigo ficava realmente uma graça quando estava envergonhado, mas ela também sabia que, quando estava assim, ele não se tranquilizaria até que outra coisa chamasse sua atenção.

-Olha que bonito! – ela se aproximou da janela, apreciando a vista. Coisa que os dois não tinham feito desde que entraram ali. – Hahah, ali tem uma nuvem em fomato de Petilil!

Quando ela notou que ele a observava, ela começou:

-Sabe, outro dia, eu encontrei o N... – Ela ficou surpresa e teve vontade de rir ao ver seu amigo fazer uma careta à menção da outra figura masculina. Mas segurou sua vontade e prosseguiu.

-Bem, ele me contou sobre a origem do Destiny Knot. Esse item de batalha foi baseado em uma lenda, a lenda do fio vermelho. – ela fez uma pausa e prosseguiu - Dizem que duas pessoas destinadas a ficar juntas estarão sempre ligadas por um fio vermelho, o fio do destino. Esse laço pode ser esticado, enrolado, afrouxado e apertado, mas nunca rompido.

Hugh olhava para ela, tentando entender aonde a menina queria chegar.

-O N está procurando por essa pessoa, a pessoa que está conectada a ele. – ela olhou para o horizonte com olhos sonhadores - E vê-lo assim, tão determinado, me fez me perguntar onde está a pessoa que está conectada a mim. Eu espero poder estar sempre por perto dessa pessoa.

Tudo que ela dizia era muito vago, mas aquelas palavras... Por alguma razão, Hugh sentiu que queria abraçá-la naquele momento, e ele não se conteve dessa vez.

-H-Hugh? – a menina corou, surpresa com o abraço repentino.

"Quando ela estiver bem perto, s_e declare!"_

Hugh lembrou as palavras do amigo, Nate, que tanto torcera por ele, mas sentiu que aquele não era o momento para uma declaração. Ele ainda não estava pronto para fazer uma apropriada, tinha muito que aprender até que pudesse fazer isso. Mas as palavras de Rosa o inspiraram; ele sabia que os dois estavam ligados e que essa ligação nunca iria se romper, então, para que tanta pressa? Por enquanto, ele apenas queria continuar ali abraçado a ela.

-...Apenas vamos ficar assim mais um pouco. – ele murmurou, baixinho.

-...- ela acenou com a cabeça, positivamente, as bochechas mais vermelhas do que nunca. Ele apertou o abraço, sentindo o calor do corpo dela mais perto do seu e passou a contemplar o som de seus batimentos cardíacos.

_T-tun, T-tun, T-tun_

Aquela melodia um pouco acelarada o tranquilizava, como uma cantiga de ninar.

Naquele momento, Hugh sentiu que o encontro tinha sido um sucesso. Não do jeito que Nate planejara, é verdade. Mas tinha sido bom de um modo próprio e ele estava satisfeito de ter se arriscado, de ter tido a coragem de convidá-la até ali.

Provavelmente, seus pensamentos sobre Rosa ficariam mais e mais intensos de agora em diante, mas aquilo não iria mais afligi-lo como antes, pois agora ele sabia que não precisava ter pressa, porque os dois estavam conectados. E isso não iria mudar.

_**Hey! What's going on? – Fim**_

**Epílogo**

-Droga! Se aquele guarda não tivesse suspeitado de mim e me levado até a central de segurança, eu teria acompanhado tudo sem cortes... – Nate reclamava, escondido atrás de um arbusto.

Seu disfarce ficara retido com o segurança. Sorte dele que Elesa passava por perto e tinha o reconhecido. Se ela não tivesse dado a sua palavra ao segurança de que Nate era amigo dela, uma pessoa confiável e que, definitivamente, ele não era uma ameaça pública, provavelmente ele ainda estaria detido.

-Hm... Vejamos agora, onde é que está o casalzinho? – ele procurou vestígios de Hugh e Rosa com seu binóculo por todos os lados.

Se o pobre garoto soubesse que seus amigos já haviam deixado o parque há muito tempo, não teria ficado ali mal agasalhado, debaixo da neve que começava a cair, esperando por três horas.

-Atchin!

**_E aí? O que vocês acharam da fic? Gostaram de alguma parte em especial? Não gostaram de alguma parte? Curtiram o Nate? (eu adorei escrevê-lo! xD)__  
__Eu estou planejando outras duas one-shots sobre NxWhite e CherenxBianca também na Roda Gigante de Nimbasa. Espero que vocês continuem comigo até lá. _**


End file.
